


Kissing Her Eyes Closed

by Bremol



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremol/pseuds/Bremol
Summary: Richard finds his arms full of one Isobel Crawley - a distressed mother in need of rest.





	Kissing Her Eyes Closed

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 2015. I'm not sure if it was posted back then or not, but I came across it the other day and decided to post it now. It's written as an AU for Matthew's death, but that isn't what it's about. And yes...it's only a one-shot.

 

 

 

 

He watched her as she sat staring out the windows, her mind clearly not in the room. He was sure he knew where her thoughts were, the same place they'd been for the last three days. And his heart ached for her. Walking to her side, he rested his hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed. "Isobel," he softly whispered.

Isobel shook her head. "I can't leave," she whispered.

Richard sighed and moved closer to her, pulling her back to rest against him, amazed that she didn't resist. "I know you don't want to leave him, but you need to rest and eat or it will be _me_ sitting by _your_ bedside."

Sighing, Isobel let herself relax, knowing that Richard's strong arms would hold her up should her knees completely buckle under her. "If he wakes and I'm not here," she started, stopping at the gentle squeezing of Richard's hands on her waist.

"He won't, Isobel. I have him on a heavy dose of morphine so that he doesn't wake up."

Clasping the hands resting on her waist, Isobel shuddered. "Will he ever wake up?"

"I don't know, Isobel. He's hurt very badly. I wish I could send him to London, but it's too dangerous."

Isobel nodded. "Take me home, but not to Crawley House."

"Gladly." Richard whispered as he gently turned her in his arms. "Go to my office and get your things while I tell Nurse Williams that I'm leaving."

Grasping his hand, she looked up at him. "You'll stay with me, won't you? You won't leave me?"

"I'll stay as long as I can, I promise."

~*~

Isobel sighed as she settled down into the warm bath Richard had run for her. He had managed to get the temperature just right and had even put in the oil that was her favorite. She wasn't sure how he'd known these things, but she shouldn't be surprised. He always seemed to know little things about her that not even her son knew. She supposed he might have guessed at her favorite bath oil from its lingering scent on her body as they worked side by side. But how had he guessed at the temperature of her bath water? Had that just been a lucky guess on his part? Or had something given her away?

Then she chuckled and shook her head at herself. Of course he would know what temperature she preferred. He'd seen her run water for baths at the hospital and he heard her explain that she started with the way she liked it and that they could cool it down or warm it up if the patient preferred.

Of course all of this led to some questions.

Why was he well…sniffing her?

And why was he paying such close attention to the things she said?

They were just colleagues and friends.

Weren't they?

She remembered the fair at Thirsk.

He'd wanted to ask her something and she'd stopped him.

Then he'd wanted to say something about it after George's birth and she'd stopped him again.

Was she being a fool?

The answer her heart gave her was yes.

Hearing the door open, she blinked in surprise to see Richard standing just inside the warm room.

"Richard? What's happened?" she asked, panic tingeing her words.

"Easy, Isobel. Nothing's happened. I only wanted to make sure you were alright."

Suddenly realizing the water around her was cool, she shivered. "I didn't realize I'd been in here so long. I was lost in thought."

Richard nodded as he moved to lift the towel from the chair, turning back to her and holding it out. "Don't worry, I'll keep my eyes closed," he assured her when she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

Isobel shook her head as she watched him close his eyes. Biting her lip in thought, she finally made up her mind. Standing up, the water dripping down her body, she whispered, "Richard," and waited for him to open his eyes.

Richard blinked in stunned surprise to find Isobel standing, water shimmering on her skin, staring at him with a look in her eyes that he'd never dared to hope for. "Isobel?"

"Are you going to stand there and gape or are you going to help me out?" she asked, the slight tremor in her voice belying her brave front.

Taking her outstretched hand, Richard helped her from the tub, then wrapped the towel around her. Holding her to him, he stared down at her. "Are you sure, Isobel?"

Nodding, Isobel pulled a hand free and caressed his cheek. "I'm sure that I need you to hold me. I'm sure that I was wrong for not letting you speak at the fair or after George was born. I don't want to be alone anymore."

"Is this only because of what's happened to Matthew? Am I only a port in a storm?"

Pulling her other arm free, Isobel held his face as she answered. "Yes, you're a port in a storm. Yes, this is because of what has happened with my son. No, it isn't only because of that. I was a fool before because I was afraid. The birth of my grandson followed so closely by…" she shook her head. "It's made me realize life is too short to continue to let my fear keep me from the man I've loved the moment I met him."

"Oh Isobel," he breathed against her cheek, his lips brushing light kisses along the soft skin. Finding her lips, supple and warm, he kissed her tenderly with all the love he had.

Isobel pressed herself closer to Richard, her fingers combing through his hair. "Do you always kiss naked women in your bathroom?"

Richard laughed and nuzzled her nose. "Not on a regular basis, no, though I could make a habit of it if the woman was the right one."

"And am I?"

"Yes, my dear Isobel. Yes."

Isobel felt herself crumble at Richard's tenderness.

"Oh Isobel." Richard sighed as he picked her up and carried out to the bedroom.

~*~

Richard caressed Isobel's hair as she lay against him, her body curled into his, a leg draped over his thighs. Kissing her nose then her eyes, he smiled when she sighed.

"What was that for?"

"I was kissing your eyes closed. You need to rest."

"I don't think I can."

"Yes, you can. I'm here. I'll hold you, keep you safe."

Isobel moved closer to him. "Your shirt is very comfortable," she murmured.

Caressing her bare thigh, Richard smiled. "I'm glad. Being comfortable just gives you more reason to rest."

"Tell me a story?"

Kissing her eyes again, Richard whispered against her forehead, "Keep your eyes closed and I will."

Isobel nodded, doing as asked. "Tell me about little Richard living in Scotland."

Richard smiled and whispered, "That would be Richie."

Isobel giggled at that. "Richie? I can't see you as a Richie."

"Well, I was. Little Richie Clarkson, the knobbly kneed, wee lad whose parents indulged any whim or flight of fancy he had. I was always bringing home wounded and lost things. Mam could handle anything but the mice and snakes. Those always got me into trouble when I would bring one home." Richard felt Isobel shake with laughter again and smiled then changed his story. "When I was ten, I found a baby that had been left under a tree," he began, his voice low, his hand tenderly caressing Isobel's hair. "This was one thing I knew my mother could do and I couldn't, so I rushed home and handed the baby over. Mam was surprised. A baby was not what she had expected. The baby was sick. As we did what we could for her, I decided I wanted to be a doctor so that I could some day heal babies and other living things." He stopped when he realized Isobel was finally asleep.

Looking at the window, the light coming in muted by the curtains, Richard knew that he would have to leave Isobel shortly to go back to the hospital. He didn't want to, he was quite content lying here with her body snuggled against him. He smiled as he looked down at her leg curled over his, thinking about how comfortable she seemed to be here in his bed.

He'd been surprised that she hadn't wanted to go back to Crawley House. He was pleased to have her here, have her relying on him. He was even more pleased to know that she was willing to give them a chance.

He hated that it had taken her son's being injured and the uncertainty of his survival to bring them together, but he wasn't going to back away. He knew without doubt that if Matthew died, it would break Isobel, and he intended to be there to pick up the pieces and put her back together again.

As long as she let him, he would keep kissing her eyes closed and loving her.


End file.
